Devil's Choir
by Airrah11
Summary: "Deep in the witching hour nothing can calm my mind. Love and possession, moonlight obsession, seek and you know I'll find something to feed this hunger. It keeps me up at night. Lover I'll get you, just like I'm meant to, I need to make you mine..."(Digital Daggers, Devil's Choir). OOC Godly!Zero. KaZe. KaiZe. Ichiru/Zero. Zero/MOCpureblood. Final Pairing will be decided by ya'll.
1. Don't Let Me Go

_**A/N: Here is yet another new VK fanfic, this time featuring a god!Zero who is very OOC in a more playful/teasing/sexual manner than his usual broody self. This story centers on romance (of course), mostly on KaZe, though there will definitely be Kaize and Zero/Ichiru as well as Kaname being very frustrated with his desire for Zero and childhood promise to Yuki. Not to mention an OC pureblood by the name of Kinro Raiden who is definitely more than he appears. As for our main antagonist... let's just say Rido is going to be getting some help from the god of death who Zero may have made the mistake of slighting in a previous life. There will be more to the story as I'm still outlining, so if there is something you want to see, feel free to PM me your suggestions! Anyway, on with chapter one! Enjoy :)**_

* * *

The spectral city was awash in shadows, encompassed lovingly with darkness- voices of those long departed clinging to every broken pithos and overturned child's toy, spinning tales of joy, of deceptions long forgotten, and wars forever seeking to be reignited.

The woman recognized the city as well as she had the last time she had stepped foot within it's bounds- though then it had been bathed in the cheerful light of day and she had been beloved by all its citizens, worshipped as she truly was- a goddess among shallow men.

Though had they lived to see her enter via the decrepid highway where not a single mortal soul dared tread she knew none would have looked at her with welcome- she was unrecognizable in this form, equally as beautiful as she had been then but achingly different to her first embodiment.

" _What life is there, what delight, without golden Aphrodite?"_

Mimnermus' words dance in her mind like a taunt and she pulls tight her veil as she heads in toward the city center- most of the buildings falling to shambles without the care of its lost citizens.

Laughter echoes in her ears as she finds herself on the grounds of where her temple once stood and she sighs softly into the aimless breeze as she scans the toppled marbled stones and broken statues made in her honor.

But she is not here to wallow in bittersweet sorrow at what was lost but to reclaim that which she held most dear.

Stretching out a quivering hand, she whispers a soft prayer to whomever may be most kind and the ground beneath her feet begins to tremble as the earth reveals the stone coffins of her most beloved sons.

 _Icharus…. Zerod…. My loves._

She gasps as the coffins open with sharp crashes, revealing her children to her eyes for the first time in thousands of years.

She glances at both of their faces, identical in each and every way, their skin still aglow with golden life, bright even in death's grip.

She remembers Icharus's mischievous laughter as he led his elder brother into a game set from the beginning to end with his victory.

She remembers Zerod's desire to win not through violence but through his enemies laying down their weapons in displays of love in his name.

How Icharus would growl at any who dare lay a hand on his brother in a show of possession.

And Zerod's soft sigh as he would soothe his younger brother's fears.

 _My boys… how could I leave them here for so long?_

She wiped away her tears and gave a shuddering breath before steeling herself- _no more,_ she swore, _they will walk at my side for as long as I draw breath._

"I have played my part, Aphrodite."

"My thanks, Ares."

A faint growl echoed behind her from the god who wore mortal turned vampire flesh.

"Your thanks mean nothing to me, goddess of _love_. They are my children as well, do not forget that."

She sighed and nodded, "I have laid the foundation for their mortal incarnations."

He grunted, displeased with who she had chosen to 'sire' their children in this new life of theirs.

"The Moirae cannot be argued with." She muttered, careful not to curse the Fates as she did so.

Ares grunted once more.

"Atropos said they won't remember until their fifteenth birthday."

"I'll count down the days. They're brothers will do the same." Ares sighed and Aphrodite nodded.

Phobos and Deimos loved their younger twin brothers as if they were quadruplets and not two separate sets.

"Well," She said after a moment of silence, glancing over her shoulder with glassy cherry blossom eyes at the god of war.

"Let us begin."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Second chapter will be immediately uploaded after this one._**


	2. Lollipop

Yuki sighed as she picked at her school lunch, staring at her adopted brother's back as his leagues of followers surrounded him at an overstuffed circular table in the courtyard just outside the cafeteria.

It was nearing the third year since she had fallen into the silver haired prefect's shadow- since Zero had _changed_.

Before they had entered school he had been gruff, sharp, and constantly grumpy but then, just before school term started and his birthday had just passed, she'd seen a sharp shift- where once only deadly glares and icy remarks had been now lay smirks that invited mischief and smooth invitations delivered with a snake-like charm.

She hadn't seen how his freshman year went because he was a year above her but she could only imagine as she and their adoptive father had often found him in his room or dorm room with various companions in various states of undress.

A year later she entered school and quickly realized her adoptive brother held the hearts of the whole student body in his hands- well, maybe not the Night Class, but the Day Class frequently clung to him with an unnatural fervor.

"Staring at Kiryu-kun again, Yuki-chan?" Yori teased beside her and Yuki dropped her spoon in shock, splattering mashed potatoes across her uniform tie.

She blushed and made to deny but thought better- she knew well that she was an open book to most people.

"Don't worry, Yuki-chan. They might have his attention during school hours, but you get to spend the nights with him." Yori comforted with a teasing quirk of her lips and Yuki blushed furiously.

"Nngh, Yori-chan! Don't say that so loud!" She paused, grumbling, "I still have bruises from when Kimiko-senpai and her gang cornered me."

Yori shrugged, "I don't know why you didn't hit them back, according to Kiryu-kun they like to be spanked."

Yuki gaped at the slightly taller blond who had her nose in a school textbook across from her and was only pulled away as uproarious laughter came from the courtyard through the door which lay cracked slightly open.

Yuki sighed, "I just miss how it was before…"

She frowned, her brows furrowing as she chided herself for her comment.

She should be happy for Zero! He had friends now, and he was happy! Sure, she wasn't his only friend any more and his attention was now taken up by others, but she was still the only person he would make time for.

Yori hummed and Yuki sighed, casting her eyes down at her forgotten meal as the lunch bell rang, summoning the Day Class back to their classes.

She followed Yori to their history class after dumping her food, her eyes trained on Zero as he stood and was followed by his groupies as he left in the opposite direction for his junior level calculus class.

He caught her gaze briefly as he cocked his head to the side, tossing her a wave and a grin as he left, making the girls in front of Yuki swoon like it was for them.

She sighed- at least she would have him for prefect duties.

* * *

Classes passed uneventfully and the hours before dusk were spent with her head in her school books as Yori helped her with her physics homework in their shared dorm room.

As usual, she was running late as she rushed for the Night Class gates, righting her prefect band as she was greeted by a swarm of screaming Day Class girls (and a few boys) as they flooded the gates (as usual, only on her side as Zero's side was made up of his fans who only came to stare at him until they were forced back to their dorms till dawn).

"Form a line!" She whistled, shoving her way through the throngs of simpering Day Class fans to the front of the gates and recklessly smacking them back with both arms.

"You just want them to yourself, Cross!" One of them screeched angrily.

"Yeah, why don't you share, Cross-chan?" Another purred and she gaped at them.

The gates fell open then and her side fell into a sharp line to please the Night Class, sending Yuki to a harsh landing on the dusty ground.

On the other side of the walk she could hear Zero's side complaining at his absence.

" _Is he with Nadashinko-chan again?"_

" _What do you expect, she is his favorite."_

" _I don't know why, all she does is scream. Gives me a headache."_

" _Don't be a hypocrite, Akane-chan. After he works you I'm lucky if I can hear the next day at all."_

" _No, I saw him with Kaori-senpai an hour ago."_

" _Kaori-senpai? I thought she was too good for us."_

" _Not anymore if what I heard is correct."_

On her side, Aido had stopped to entertain much to the Night Class' irritation while Kaname had stopped to help her up.

"T-thank y-you, Kaname-senpai!" Yuki stuttered as he ruffled her hair affectionately, his wine colored gaze warm and soft as she smiled back up at him.

" _Who does that bitch think she is?!"_

Yuki looked away at Zero's side where the voice had come from, sharp with vitriol.

Just beyond them Zero appeared, Kaori-senpai clinging to his sleeve with a pout, her clothes askew and hair a tangle. Her lips were swollen and her skin reddened, small bruises dotting her collar, her eyes petulant and dark as she trailed close to Yuki's adoptive brother.

Zero smirked at his hanger-on before sending her on her way and leaving her with a frown.

Kaori didn't move toward the crowd, instead frowning at his back.

Her lips moved but Yuki couldn't make out the words from the squeals Aido was drawing from his fans.

The Night Class appeared to hear perfectly well however, several notable members stilling in shock, jaws dropping in surprise, as did Zero's side of the walkway and they all turned to gape at the normally bratty senior Day Class girl who was pouting at Zero's back.

" _Did she just-"_

" _She did! That cow!"_

" _How dare she! She hasn't been with us a week and she thinks she can call him 'Daddy'?!"_

" _I'm going to kill her- the whore! He's ours!"_

Yuki heard those comments well enough and looked at Zero who most people had ignored in the shock.

His perfect features were contorted in a devastating show of irritation- an echo of the past expressions that he had mostly left behind. He was frustrated, displeased, but when he noticed her gaze narrowed on him he met her eyes briefly before turning on his heel and approaching Kaori and whispering in her ear softly.

The upperclassmen frowned, and looked away as he stepped away from her, turning sharply and bolting toward the Sun Dorms.

He turned back toward the path and smiled softly at his side, making two girls swoon as he made his way to where Aido still entertained Yuki's side.

"Now, now, ladies. Your idol-senpai needs to head to class. You wouldn't want his grades to suffer because he was distracted with all of your lovely compliments."

Aido pouted at the taller silver haired male as his audience nodded swiftly and dispersed back toward the Sun Dorms.

"Oy, Kiryu! I was having fun."

Zero cocked a brow down at the blonde noble, "Yes and unless you want to have fun with me during detention I suggest you head to class."

"Careful, Hanabusa. You might be calling him Daddy next." Kain snarked with a deadpan delivery as Takuma led the Night Class onwards at Kaname's signal.

Ruka cackled at her cousin's expense and Aido blushed furiously as Zero sent him a playful smirk.

"Ah, I uh, um…. I've got to go." Aido stuttered beneath the amethyst gaze of the male prefect and ran quickly after the bulk of his class.

Zero blew out a breath and Yuki balked when she realized she had forgotten Kaname's presence at her side.

"How can I help you, Kuran?"

Yuki turned her gaze up to the Night Class President and found his expression flat and eyes dark with agitation.

"Kiryu, shirking your duties again?"

"What? Going to _punish_ me, Kuran?" Zero taunted before glancing at Yuki who frowned at the two.

The pureblood's mask fell slightly, though Zero was the only one to catch it. Zero cocked a brow in challenge and gently gripped Yuki's hand, spinning her in a circle as he stepped away from the pureblood.

"Zero!" Yuki chided as he pushed her toward the eastern half of the campus.

"I'll meet you on the roof," He promised and she swallowed with a nod, sending one cautious glance over the silver haired prefect's shoulder at the pureblood vampire who, even though his face lay in perfect calm form across his features, appeared to darken in fury as she left the two men she loved most alone together.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thoughts? Opinions? Predictions? Feelings? Let me know below! As always, thanks for reading! :)**_


End file.
